


Bail Me Out

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Jack stays in one night and gets a call from a very very drunk Alex.





	

Jack hadn't heard from the band for a few weeks since tour ended. He knew Alex was busy spending time with Lisa, Zack was traveling, and Rian was supporting Cassadee. Jack was alone when they weren't touring, which is why he took to drinking so easily, but lately it seemed to be taking a toll on his body.  

Usually when All Time Low wasn't on tour Jack was anywhere and everywhere, trying to get a drink in his hand. The boy loved to party, get drunk, do stupid things, but sometimes it was nice to just relax and spend the night in his apartment watching movies and eating popcorn.

So that's what he did. When one of his drinking buddies called he turned them down for once, instead curling up on his couch for a night of peace. And it was a good thing he did. 

Way late in the evening, in the middle of watching whatever show was on TV at the moment, Jack's phone started ringing again. He assumed it was one of his friends drunk calling and asking him to come out. He was right, he just didn't expect it to be Alex. 

"Jaaack!" Alex sang into the phone

"Alex?" Jack questioned, despite the caller I.D. 

His speech was slurred and everything he said slightly made no sense, "Present! Listen, come out and hang out with me, man."

Jack hesitated, "Are you okay? Who's out with you?"

"I'm great!" he chirped, "But I'm alone and I miss you."

"I..." Jack didn't know what to do. He never got drunk calls like this from Alex. He was the responisble one, Jack wasn't. "Where are you?"

Alex rattled off the name of a local bar, "So you're going to to come here and dance with me?"

"Sure thing, Lex," Jack said worriedly, grabbing his jacket and keys, "I'll be there in a sec."

"Yay!" Alex yelled, then said away from the phone, "My best friend is coming don't worry."

Jack shook his head and climbed into his car, "I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Goodbye!" He said and ended the call. 

Jack silently drove to where Alex had told him to go, hoping that he hadn't been too drunk to give him the wrong place. As he drove, he could see flashing lights in the distance, where Alex was. He silently cursed. Those police cars better not before Alex. 

He slowly pulled into the parking lot and saw Alex speaking with one of the cops. Jack sighed and went over to them. 

"Hello officer," Jack said politely to the man. As Alex sat at the curb trying to call out to Jack. 

"Not now, I'm about to take this one in," the cop said, brushing Jack off. 

"Oh my god. What did he do?" 

"Do you know this man?"

"Ye-"

"Jack! You came!" Alex slurred. 

"I'll take that as a yes," the cop said, "Look, I don't want to take him in. The owner called because he was trying to take off his shoes."

"His shoes?"

The officer rolled his eyes, "Yes. Look, just get him home safe and we can forget about it." 

"Thank you so much," Jack said, pulling Alex to his feet, "Come on, bud. Let's get you back to my apartment." 

"'Kay," Alex hiccuped, "I've got a surprise for you." Jack shook his head and put Alex into his car, fastening the seat belt and getting into the drivers seat. "But you'll have to waaait until we get back to your house."

"Just take it easy, Alex," Jack mumbled, trying to calm the excited drunk. It surprised Jack that Alex had gotten this intoxicated. Alex was pretty good at holding his liquor so he really must've been trying to forget something. 

It was a slight challenge getting Alex up the stairs to the apartment but Jack manage to get him up there and to the bedroom. Alex smiled and pulled Jack into a tight hug. Jack sighed but Alex held him in place. He had no idea how much this hurt Jack. He'd do anything for this particular drunk brunet but Alex didn't understand the extent of Jack's feelings. 

"It's time for your surprise!" Alex said, pulling back momentarily then rushing forward to push their faces together in a sloppy kiss. 

Jack's breath caught as Alex kiss him. This was not happening. Jack pushed Alex back, despite wanting to kiss the idiot back. "You can't do that." 

Alex put on an adorable pout and sat on the bed, "Why not? I want to."

"Because you're getting married," Jack said sadly, he was sure Alex wouldn't catch it anyways. 

"But I don't want to. I don't like her any more," Alex whined, "I like you. I've liked you since we were sixteen. Don't you like me Jack?"

Jack froze. That couldn't have just came out of his mouth. He was drunk and speaking out of his mind. "I like you, Alex. You know that."

"Then why don't you wanna kiss me?" Alex frowned, still wearing the cute pouty expression. 

"I can't," Jack groaned, sitting beside Alex on the bed, "You're very very drunk and it would not be right."

Alex nodded, even though Jack knew he didn't understand what he said. Tears brimmed Alex's eyes and he looked as he looked at Jack, which broke his heart. "I just like you, Jack. I-" Alex's facial expression changed in an instant and Jack knew exactly what that meant. He rushed Alex into the adjoining bathroom right before Alex let loose and puke into the toilet. 

He sat there emptying out his stomach for a few minutes, then rested his head on the cool seat. "I feel bad." 

"I know," Jack sighed, pulling Alex into him, "Let's get you to bed."

Alex nodded and let Jack bring him into the bedroom. Jack gave Alex some sweats to borrow and tucked him into his bed. Alex turned half of his face into the pillow and closed his eyes. "Lay with me," he mumbled, sleepily. 

"Okay, just let me get you some water," Jack agreed, although he knew it wasn't a good idea. He returned moments later with a glass of water he made Alex take sips of and climbed in next to him. Jack pulled Alex against him and Alex nuzzled his head into Jack's chest. 

Jack sighed as his best friend fell asleep against him. He ran his fingers through the boys hair. So this was what it was like every time Alex took care of a drunk Jack who called in the middle of the night. 

Jack smiled slightly and kissed the top of Alex's head, wondering of what he said was actually true. It couldn't be, but the thought was nice. Jack fell asleep breathing in the sweet sent of Alex's shampoo and the lingering smell of alcohol that was on Alex's shirt. 

In the morning Jack was the first to rise. He softly removed the brunet's arms from around him and pulled the blanket up over his body. Coffee was something that Jack had grown to like over the years. The bitter taste and caffeine got him through a lot of mornings on tour, then almost every morning after that. 

He poured the warm liquid into an old mug and sat on the couch. The TV was on and softly playing, but Jack was really just waiting for his best friend to get up. It was late into the after noon when a very hung over Alex emerged from the bedroom with bright red cheeks. 

Jack grinned up at the boy, his hair was poking out everywhere and frankly, Jack found that adorable. 

"Hey, J," he said groggily. 

"Hey," Jack replied, "You know where the pain killers are?" 

Alex nodded, "Yep, already found them. Thanks." 

"Mhm," Jack hummed in response as Alex sat down on the couch next to him. 

"Thanks for coming to get me last night man. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

Jack shrugged, "You've done it for me a million times, it's the least I can do."

"Yeah," Alex smiled fondly, remembering all the times he'd put Jack to sleep, "Did I do anything stupid?"

So, he didn't remember then. Jack internally sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. "You took off your shoes in a bar," Jack told him, "I'd say that was stupid."

"Anything else? Like when we got back?" Alex asked, oddly specific. 

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you remember last night?"

"No," he answered quickly, "I just-" Alex was cut off by his phone going off in his pocket. Jack noticed Lisa's face on the screen when he pulled it out and answered, "Hey... I'm at Jack's... Yeah... I'll be home in a few... 'Kay, bye... Yeah, love you too."

Jack whole being crumbled into pieces hearing him say that, but he put on a happy face and said, "You've gotta go?"

"Yeah," Alex rolled his eyes and smiled at Jack, "Wedding planning." 

"Ah," Jack sighed, "Sounds fun."

"It's not," Alex assured him with a laugh, "Mind taking me to get my car?"

"Nope, come on," Jack grabbed his keys and led Alex to the his car. 

The drive was short and a comfortable silence fell over them. When they pulled into the bar parking lot Alex thanked Jack, promising to text him soon, and left. 

Jack waved goodbye to his friend and drove back to his house. He went in silently and placed himself on the couch where he was the night before. Beside him, his phone rang. 

Jack wanted it to be Alex calling and telling him he really did remember the night before and meant what he said. He wanted it to be Alex telling him he loved him and he always had. He wanted to be Alex calling to ask Jack if he felt the same.

But it wasn't his brown eyed best friend, it was a different friend, asking if Jack wanted to go out drinking. 

Jack thought about it for a moment. He could wait around for Alex to finally have feelings back, or he could go out and get wasted, and forget all of it. 

Choosing the latter, Jack told his friend to pick him up at eight. Sometimes it was better to forget that sit at home and wait. 


End file.
